Bendy and Pals: Tellin' Stories
by Pink Fox Productions
Summary: (Takes place in the same universe as Bendy and Pals: Short Stories.) Bendy and his pals are telling stories, the author is tired, so here; have a meaningless story that is about telling stories and that the author hopes will cure her writer's block... TvT (Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.)


**Welp, it's late at night and I have some writer's block...**

 **So here, have a story that is about Bendy and his pals telling stories!**

 **Hopefully this cures my writer's block… TvT**

 **~ Pink Fox Productions.**

* * *

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

 **Story 1:**

 **Henry:** It was a bright, cloudless day.

 **Bendy:** Ugh… I'd rather it be darker than brighter.

 **Lost One:** Was it… Stormy?

 **Henry:** No-

 **Bendy:** YES! It was _very_ stormy that night!

" **Alice":** Who said anything about it being night time?

 **Bendy:** _I_ did! Now… It was a dark and stormy night. Our ol' friend, Chester the ca-

 **Tom:** -Cow was makin' a bowl of popcorn.

 **Lost One:** Was he… At home…?

 **Tom:** Ye-

 **Bendy:** No! In fact… He was out in the middle of the woods.

 **Henry:** Uhh… Bendy? I don't think you can make popcorn out in the woods.

 **Bendy:** It's very simple Henry! Like… Uhhh…

 **Tom:** Makin' a can o' Bacon Soup!

 **Bendy:** I was goin' say "as simple as believing"... But that works too!

 **Story 2:**

" **Alice":** Once upon a time there was a lovely princess…

 **Bendy:** Who was actually very ugly!

" **Alice":** _But_ was very beautiful and perfect when she looked at a mirror.

 **Tom:** An' that mirror was a magical mirror!

 **Henry:** Something that the princess loved dearly.

 **Allison:** Soon, her physical reflection became more important to her…

 **Bendy:** So she smashed the mirror-

" **Alice": -** But she tried her hardest to _fix it_. Then, one day, she-

 **Allison: -** Got stabbed through the chest and died.

" **Alice":** Then got reborn as an angel!

 **Bendy:** HA! An ugly angel!

 **Tom:** Who gutted clones to make herself look beautiful.

 **Henry:** Huh… That sounds like the tale of "Alice"...

" **Alice":** Watch what you say errand boy…

 **Story 3:**

 **Allison:** Once upon a time there was a warrior.

 **Tom:** An' that warrior was very kind an' brave.

 **Allison:** *smiles at Tom*

 **Bendy:** But she looked ugly!

 **Allison:** What's with you and fiction people looking ugly?

 **Bendy:** All of them remind me of "Alice" and her ugly face.

" **Alice":** But what if they _do_ look lovely?

 **Bendy:** Eh. Then they're most likely hell-a ugly in the inside. It's called vanity toots!

 **Allison:** *a-HEM*

 **Everyone else:** *silence*

 **Allison:** Can I _please_ finish my story?

 **Bendy:** Nah! My turn!

 **Story 4:**

 **Bendy:** It was a day when hell started to rain upon us.

 **Sammy:** And our Lord and savior was there to set us free!

 **Everyone else:** What!?

 **Bendy:** Stop drinkin' ink Sammy! It kills your mind and such!

 **Sammy:** *sad* Yes my Lord…

 **Story 5:**

 **Lost One:** It was raining…

 **Everyone else:**...And?

 **Lost One:** A man was standing in the rain… And he just wanted to go home…

 **Henry:** He wanted to go home because he was soaking wet.

 **Allison:** And that he knew that his loving, protective friends were all waiting for him.

 **Lost One:** *sniff* Yeah…

 **Bendy:** But his friends turned out to be traitors and that his best friend decided to sell his soul to the devil to become immortal. His best friend then killed everyone else. The end!

 **Henry:** Wow…

 **Tom:** That sounds like what Mr. Joey Drew did.

 **Bendy:** *slow claps* Good job. Here, have a lollipop 'cuz that's exactly what he did!

 **Story 6:**

 **Henry:** It was a day when the animation was slow…

 **Tom:** So everyone decided to have a picnic!

 **Allison:** They packed tons of fo-

 **Bendy:** Five-fingered frogs!

 **Allison:** And… Found a lovely spot in the sun.

 **Bendy:** But the sun was blisterin' hot an' mad at 'em for sittin' where it's sunlight touched!

 **Henry:** So then they simply moved to a spot with much more shade.

 **Tom:** Which was good 'cus all of their food was frozen by a… Ice wizard!

 **Everyone else:** What!?

 **Tom:** I'm in the mood for popsicles...


End file.
